Gotham’s Grey Guardian
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Joe Fixit wanders into Gotham City, he decides to become a vigilante, operating under the name, ‘The Grey Man’.
1. Making a Withdrawal

-**Gotham City**-

**Bank**

It's an average day in Gotham as civilians withdraw money, only for several men to walk in, their faces covered in ski masks and guns in their hands. "Everybody! This is a robbery!" One of the men says, firing his shotgun upwards, spreading panic into the innocent bystanders as they huddle up against the walls of the bank. "We are here for all the money in this place! Every dollar!"

As the masked men collect the money into numerous duffel bags, a large man, standing at seven feet tall and wearing a dark blue suit, a black tie, and a white shirt, as well as a dark blue fedora hat, walks into the bank as if nothing is happening and approaches the front desk. "Hey. I'd like to open an account." He calmly says to the woman at the desk, who is shaken up by the gun-toting men to say the least. One of the men sees the large being and walks up to him from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The thug asks.

"Trying to open an account. Wait your turn." The large man says impatiently.

"Yeah? Well, this is a robbery, so make like everyone else, and get down on the floor! Now!" The thug says as he points his rifle at the large being, but he doesn't even flinch. Deciding that he's had enough, he tries to pull the large man down to the ground, but he can't; it was as if the large man was weighed down by an anvil.

"I told you to wait..." The large being says almost in disappointment as he effortlessly punches the goon through a window, knocking him out cold. The other goons focus on the large figure, pointing their rifles and shotguns at him, getting a chuckle from their target. "Okay, you amateurs. Listen up. I just punched your friend through a window as if he was a bag of feathers. Unless you tools want to suffer the same fate...I suggest you drop the bags of cash...and skedaddle." He says as he cracks his large knuckles and smirks. He was not messing around. The goons wisely put the bags of money down and ran like hell, receiving light laughter of amusement from the large brute of a man. "Works every time..."

"That was incredible!" The woman at the desk says, smiling at her rescuer. "How did you...?"

"Let's just say I know how to intimidate people, doll." The man says with a wink.

The woman chuckles. "How can we thank you?"

"Well..." He says, resting his large hands on the desk. "_You_ could start an account for me."

"Oh! Heh. Absolutely. I just need a name, and that'll get you started." The woman says as she types on a keyboard.

"Fixit. Joe Fixit." He says.

"Joe...Fixit." The woman says as she types his name in. "Splendid. Your account will start you up with $10,000. That should be enough for you to get started. Are you new to Gotham?"

Joe nods. "That obvious, huh?"

She nods back. "I think I'd remember someone as...eye catching as you."

He chuckles as he collects his money. "Thanks, doll-face. See you around." He says as he walks out.

"Bye, Joe." The clerk says.

* * *

-**Later**-

**Outside the Bank**

As officers from the GCPD escort the traumatized civilians out of the bank, a newswoman begins her daily broadcast.

"_Fellow Gothamites are shaken to their core as Gotham's First Bank was held up by armed thugs that were demanding cash. However, it seems Gotham has a guardian angel watching over it and its inhabitants, as a large, imposing man in a dark grey suit and a fedora hat singlehandedly took down one of the thugs with minimal effort, scaring the other perpetrators into abandoning the money they were trying to steal, and they quickly fled the scene of the crime. While his name is known by one of the clerks at the bank as Joe Fixit, the people of Gotham have given him the moniker of 'The Grey Man'. Who is this mysterious, powerful figure, and can our fellow officers in the Gotham City Police Department count on him to foil the plots of future criminals_?"

* * *

-**GCPD Building**-

Rookie cop Jim Gordon watches the news broadcast from an old TV at his desk alongside his new partner Harvey Bullock. While Jim is intrigued by Joe Fixit's actions, Harvey rolls his eyes. "Great. A vigilante." Harvey groans. "And he's already got a flashy nickname...like he's some kind of pro wrestler."

"Gotta give this Joe character some credit. He stopped those crooks with no problem." Jim says. "Almost as if he was born to do it."

"Pffft. 'The Grey Man'. Sounds like a slasher movie villain." Harvey says mockingly. "Plus, one guy taking out several idiots armed with shotguns and high-powered rifles with nothing but his bare hands? Not buying it. Not for a second. That big guy would've been worm food...if those idiots pulled the trigger."

"Then why _didn't_ they pull the trigger?" Jim jokes, getting no remark from Harvey. "I don't know, Harvey. That reporter seems pretty sure about this guy. We should give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him."

"Jim, come on. This is nuts, even for a place like Gotham." Bullock says with skepticism.

"Maybe..." Jim says softly.


	2. Flirting with Women and Fighting Crime

Joe Fixit wanders through Gotham, not really sure what to do, so he decides to head into a nearby diner. Thanks to having quite a lot of money, he enters the diner, startling everyone by how large he was, as well as his grey skin. He ignores their staring as he sits at a corner booth. One of the waitresses takes a deep breath and slowly approaches Joe.

"Y-You're him...The Grey Man." The pretty waitress says, immediately recognizing Joe from the news report earlier today.

"Yep. That's me." Joe says with a sigh, expecting his arrival at Gotham to be common knowledge pretty quickly.

"C-Can I get you anything?" She asks hesitantly, clearly intimidated by him.

"Coffee and some pancakes." Joe says as he looks at the waitress, who looks at Joe and smiles lightly.

"Okay. Coming right up, Mr. Fixit." The waitress says, remembering Joe's last name from the news. "Wow, he's handsome..." She says under her breath as she gives Joe's order to the cook.

A few minutes pass, and Joe's order arrives, along with a cup of coffee. Joe takes off his fedora hat and starts eating, ignoring the other people, who continue to stare. Soon after, Joe finishes his meal and calls over the waitress from before.

"Question for you, doll. Is there a house that's currently for sale?" Joe asks.

"Um, there's a smart house that's being sold outside of the city." The waitress says.

"A smart house?" Joe inquires, having no idea what she was talking about.

The waitress nods in answer to his inquiry. "Yes. It's a house that is completely automated and responds to a person's voice. Everything, from the door locks to the air conditioning can be controlled just by saying it out loud."

"Wow. Sounds good enough for me. You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest one is, do you?" Joe asks.

"Yes. Hold on." The waitress says as she writes an address down on a piece of paper. "This is where I heard the newest one will be sold."

Joe smiles lightly as he looks at the address and pockets the paper before putting some money on the table to pay for his meal. "Keep the change." Joe says before departing.

* * *

-**Later**-

Upon exiting the diner, Joe looks at the address once again, but wasn't sure where the address was, as he was still new to Gotham, and didn't know his way around, so he approaches a nearby newsstand and buys a map of Gotham, quickly finding the address he was looking for, which thankfully wasn't far away. Upon arriving at the outskirts of the city, Joe spots a multi-floored house, as well as a curvaceous blonde-haired woman, who is standing outside by herself. She is a very good-looking woman, dressed in a black dress, which hugs her luscious curves and rather noticeable cleavage, making her look like a total bombshell, the type of woman who could easily use her body to get whatever she wants.

"Hey." Joe says as he walks into the woman's view. She gasps upon seeing Joe, clearly unaware of his presence, despite his popularity that he gained when he foiled the bank robbery. "I'd like to buy this house."

The woman simply looks up at Joe, stunned by his very attractive appearance, despite his grey skin. "O-Oh. Okay. May I ask why, s-sir?" The woman stutters.

"I'm new here, and I need a place to stay." He states simply.

"That's reasonable. Heh." The woman says with a chuckle. Joe smiles as he shows her all the money that he has on him, though the woman sucks air through her teeth after she counts it; it wasn't enough, as the smart house was worth millions of dollars, not thousands. "I'm sorry, but this isn't enough to purchase the property."

"What?" Joe asks.

"This is a state-of-the-art smart house, constructed by Wayne Enterprises. This house is at least 3 million dollars"" the woman says nervously.

Joe growls softly in annoyance, annoyed that he didn't have enough to buy the house. So he decided to try a different way of getting the house. He approaches the woman, which made her heart beat quickly out of fear at what Joe was going to do as she backs up against her car. "Come on. Have a heart. You don't want me to starve, do you?" He asks lowly as he moves his hand up her leg, making her breath huskily, clearly intimidated yet slightly aroused by his change in personality.

"N-No. I-I-I don't. But I simply c-can't sell this house at a lessened cost..." The woman says as Joe's hand moves up, squeezing one of her shapely buttcheeks. "Ohhh..." She moans. "This is very...i-inappropriate behavior, sir..."

"Then sell me the house...or I'll have to get...physical..." Joe whispers into her ear, making her moan even more as she leans on her car. This was driving the woman crazy, and actually wanted Joe to keep going, but something inside was telling her to just give in and sell the house.

"Ohhh..." She moans as Joe is now squeezing both sides of her ass. "Stop..."

"Sell me the house..." Joe says, his voice taking a more teasing tone as the woman arches her neck.

"No...I can't." The woman says, still refusing to submit, though with Joe practically torturing her by touching her butt, it was getting harder for her to resist. "Ohhh...stop touching me there..."

"Sell...the...house...or I'll start touching those soft breasts..." Joe says, still with a teasing tone as he leans in towards the woman's face.

Finally, the woman gives in to Joe's seduction. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll sell, I'll sell!" She screams. Joe sighs as he removes his hands from her butt, smiling as he does so. "Ohhh...wow..."

Joe smirks, knowing she liked getting touched. "Good. Now...I'm going to buy this for $5,000. That good enough?"

The woman nods rapidly upon hearing the new selling price. "Yes! Yes, that's good enough. Whew..." She exhales as Joe gives her the money. "C-Congratulations, sir. You're now the proud owner of a Wayne Enterprises smart house."

"Great. Never got your name, toots." Joe says with a smile.

"I-It's Lucy." She stutters as she straitens her dress. "Lucy Roberts."

Joe smiles as he makes her shake his oversized hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Joe. Joe Fixit."

Lucy smiles. Even though Joe committed unlawful seduction, she actually enjoyed it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same here." Joe says with a teasing smile.

* * *

-**Nighttime**-

After Lucy departs, Joe proceeds to spend several hours in his new home, which already had built in necessities like furniture, a big-screen TV, a bed, and food, Joe decided to head into Gotham for a while. It didn't take him long to come across a jewelry store getting robbed by some goons with guns. Smirking, Joe enters and confronts the criminals.

"Hey. You want jewelry, you should just buy them, not steal 'em." Joe says, smirking with confidence as the criminals point their guns at him, to which he scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Again with the guns..."

"I-It's you. T-The Grey Man!" One of the men says in shock.

"Yep. Me." Joe remarks as the second goon accidentally shoots Joe in the chest with his handgun, which has no effect on him, though it puts a hole in his suit. "You shithead!" He roars as he punches the goon into a wall before bodyslamming the other thug onto the hard floor. The third thug tries to run with a bag of jewels in hand, but Joe grabs him by the throat and lifts him up with one hand.

"No! No, no, no! Don't kill me!" The goon screams in fear.

"Drop the jewels...or I'll snap your neck like a twig and I'll break every bone in your friends' bodies..." Joe says threateningly, prompting the goon to immediately drop the bag out of fear before he is tossed to the ground by Joe. "Get lost." Joe says. The goon nods and whimpers shakily as he runs away, leaving his crippled friends behind.

* * *

-**Later**-

Joe exits the jewelry store and walks around the city some more before spotting the same diner he ate at, noticing as much as five men with shotguns. Joe growls as he enters, getting the thugs to point their guns at him and immediately open fire, getting the waitresses and customers to scream at the loud noises. Joe growls in annoyance as his suit gets torn more and more with each shotgun blast as he subdues each of the attackers with hard punches and throws, hurting them so much that they can't even move. As he stands over his latest victims, he notices that one of the customers happens to be Lucy, who was wearing normal clothes and not her sexy dress from before.

"Lucy?" Joe says in confusion, prompting Lucy to slowly look up, recognizing his voice. "Heh. Small world..."

Lucy chuckles. "Yes. Yes, it is." She says before noticing his torn up suit. "You've been shot...!"

"Oh. That. It's nothing. I'm bulletproof, toots." Joe says in a light, flirtatious way, making the curvaceous blonde blush.

* * *

-**Author's Note**-

**Sorry for the _very_ late update. Joe will eventually meet the characters from the show, and some chapters might basically be retellings of episodes from the show.**


	3. Word Travels Fast

Joe Fixit exits the diner after taking down the thugs and starts to walk home. However, he didn't get that far, as several G.C.P.D. squad cars pulled up in front of the diner, with a few cops spotting Joe and pointing their handguns at him.

"Freeze!" One of the officers called out, his finger lightly pressed on the trigger of his pistol. "Hold it right there!"

"What? You gonna shoot me?" Joe mockingly asked, not taking the officer seriously, as he was immune to bullets.

"Only if you don't stay still!" The officer said as he puts his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"You don't want to do that, kid." Joe said with a light grin as he crosses his arms, continuing to not take them seriously. "Why are you even trying to take me in? This won't pan out the way you're expecting." He added.

"You're a vigilante. Taking the law into your own hands? That's against the law." The second officer said as he points his gun at Joe as well.

"So? I'm only hurting punks who deserve it." Joe retorted.

"Whoever deserves to get beaten within an inch of their life...It's not up to you. Now put your hands up." The first officer ordered once again, getting really impatient by this point.

"Mmm...Nah." Joe remarked as he uncrossed his arms and started to walk away, only for the first officer to fire a round at Joe's back, but the only thing that got damaged was Joe's outfit. "You did not just shoot me, kid..." Joe mumbled to himself with a sigh as he slowly turns around, angrily glaring at the policeman that shot him.

"What the hell?" The first officer asked, shocked that Joe wasn't bleeding or showing any signs of injury. "Y-You're not even bleeding..."

"This is so weird..." The second officer added as he gazes at Joe in shock.

"Now...normally I'd let you off with a warning...but you ruined my jacket. You know how hard it was to find clothes that fit me?" Joe asked as he clenched his fists.

"N-No." The second officer whimpered as he foolishly keeps his gun trained on Joe.

"It's _very_ hard." Joe replied before walking toward the first officer, who proceeded to unload his gun on Joe, but the bullets don't even faze him as he grabs the officer by the shoulder and lightly slams him down on the hood of the police cruiser. "Now...you boys in blue leave me alone, and I won't hurt you. Deal?" He asked the second officer, who was practically shaking with fear as he nodded his head rapidly. "Good. Have a nice day." Joe remarked before walking off.

* * *

(**Later**)

Joe returns to his smart house outside of Gotham and upon entering, locked the house down and entered his rather spacious bedroom, which had a big-screen TV, and a rather big bed with silk sheets.

"Mmm...I'm getting the feeling I'm gonna enjoy this house..." Joe said to himself as he laid on the bed and turned on the TV, switching to the news channel, which talks about numerous crimes going on as well as various crime bosses, including Carmine Falcone and Fish Mooney. "Fish Mooney? What kind of stupid name is that?" Joe asked at the sound of Fish's name.

* * *

(**The Next Day**)

**9:00 A.M.**

Joe wakes up, a sliver of sunlight shining into his bedroom through a window. He groaned tiredly as he sat up in bed and stretched then yawned before getting out of bed. He then walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge, which didn't have much food, it had enough for a good breakfast, so Joe decided to have a couple of bagels for breakfast.

After eating, Joe leaves his mansion-like house and heads into Gotham, not really sure on what he was going to do today. Suddenly, he spots a woman running into an alleyway as three thuggish-looking men chase after her, with one of them managing to catch up to her and tackle her to the ground as the other two lift the woman up by her arms, gripping so tightly that it hurt her.

"Help! Help me!" The woman cried out in desperation, unable to break free of the men's vice-like grip on her arms.

The men laugh at her cries for help, which were answered by silence, as nobody was around to save her...except Joe, who was walking past the alleyway. Sighing to himself, Joe slowly walked behind the men and quickly dispatches the thugs, using a minimal amount of his strength to beat them up. Joe then looked down at the woman, who was trembling with fear at what the men were about to do to her until Joe came to her aid.

"You alright?" Joe asked, looking down at the woman with a blank expression.

"Y-Yes. I...I think so. Thank you, sir..." The woman stuttered as she looks up at her rescuer, amazed yet slightly terrified of how large and muscular Joe was, who then holds out his massive hand to her. With a slight hesitation, she accepts his hand as he slowly pulls her back on her feet.

"Careful out there. This city isn't exactly safe..." Joe said as he began to walk away.

"Wait. Are you the Grey Man from the news?" The woman asked, feeling that she recognized him from somewhere.

Joe stops in his tracks, rolling his eyes at the mention of the rather dull nickname given to him by the people of Gotham. He turned around to look at the woman and replied with, "Yep. That's me."

She smiles lightly. "Wow. You're even bigger than the news described..."

Joe chuckled lowly. "Don't believe everything you see on TV."

The woman giggled lightly. "I'll keep that in mind, sir. Thank you for saving me."

Joe nodded his head at the woman's gratitude. "No problem. Take care of yourself." He said as he exits the alley.

"I will." She called out as he disappears from view. She then smiled to herself as she exits the alley as well, heading home.

* * *

(**Later**)

Joe walks down a long sidewalk for a few minutes before catching a whiff of smoke; something was burning nearby, and it seemed to be getting out of hand, so Joe looks upwards, seeing a pillar of smoke coming out of a building. As he runs, he soon comes across a man. A man that was firing long streams of fire from his palms at the building that was burning.

"Hey!" Joe called out to the man, who stops unleashing his flames and looks at Joe. "Arson is considered a crime, pyromaniac."

The man chuckled mockingly. "Hehe. 'Pyromaniac'. Catchy name...but I prefer 'Pyro'. It's much more menacing, and it catches on, Mr. Grey Man." Pyro says as his creates miniaturized tornadoes of flames in his palms.

"Buddy...if this is about to lead into a fight, you'll lose." Joe said as he clenches his big fists.

"We'll see about that!" Pyro chuckled as the mini-tornadoes of fire grow in his hands and launch towards Joe, enveloping his entire body, burning his suit, but Joe himself seemed to not be affected by the heat of the flames. "What the hell? How are you not dead?!" Pyro asked in shock as he keeps blasting Joe with his flames.

Joe grunts as he slowly lumbers towards Pyro, the flames burning away his suit until all that was left were his charred pants and large boots as he punches Pyro against a wall, fracturing the superpowered pyromaniac's back. "I'm not that easy to fight, _punk_." He said as he could hear police sirens approach from behind, prompting the grey-skinned behemoth to roll his eyes as he then turned around, spotting Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock as they step out of their police cruiser and point their handguns at Joe. "Deja vu..." He mumbled to himself.

"G.C.P.D.!" Harvey Bullock said as he pointed his revolver at Joe.

"Don't move!" Jim Gordon added as he aimed his handgun at Joe as well.

"This again?" Joe asked in annoyance. "I didn't do this. It was Pyro over here." He said, directing the two detectives' attention towards the unconscious body of Pyro.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer earlier today." Jim said. "Come with us quietly. Nobody has to get hurt." He added as he slowly approached Joe.

"Sorry, kid...but I don't answer to cops." Joe said.

"We have our guns on you, and we will shoot you dead if we have to!" Harvey said, his gun still pointed at Joe.

"Many have tried...Many have failed." Joe said before grabbing Jim and tossing him towards Harvey, knocking the two of them down long enough for Joe to leap upwards into the air, allowing him to escape the detectives.

"What the hell...?" Jim asked out loud in awe at Joe's amazing abilities.

"Jim...that is not normal. That...guy just flung you like you were weightless...and jumped into the sky!" Harvey exclaimed as he picked himself up off the ground.

Jim nodded in agreement before looking over at Pyro...

* * *

(**Later**)

Joe lands on the ground in an unfamiliar part of Gotham. Confused at where in Gotham he was at, Joe just began to walk around aimlessly. Before long, he spotted a rather cute little girl, who had bright red hair and was tending to a plant in a rather loving way. After a while, Joe resumed his walk, though as he walked past the girl's house, she looked up and saw him, her eyes widening at Joe's intimidating size and musculature...

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

**Well, Joe Fixit has now met Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and Ivy Pepper. I wonder who he'll meet next?**

**Also, the Pyro character is completely made up, and if you'd like a visualization of what he looks like, just think of Firestorm from _Legends of Tomorrow._**


	4. Nightly Heroics

(**Joe's Smart House**)

It has been weeks since Joe Fixit has started his daily routine as Gotham City's super strong vigilante. While he wasn't one for attention, Joe did welcome the fact that people called him a hero and not a monster.

Joe wakes up to a beautiful sunrise in his big and comfortable bed. He sits up in his bed and stretches before slowly rising out of bed and putting on a large silk robe that Lucy, the sexy woman who sold the house to him, had made for him. He then entered his kitchen and got some eggs out and made a delicious egg, bacon and toast breakfast. As he began to eat, he turned on his TV and switched the channel to the news channel, which was playing a news report on several homeless children suddenly disappearing.

"Ugh, this city has so many problems..." Joe muttered as he watched the news and kept on eating his breakfast. After finishing, Joe sighed to himself before standing up. "Well...looks like 'The Grey Man' is needed once again..." Joe mumbled as he turned off the TV and headed back to his bedroom to put on his trademark grey suit and dark pants, as well as his fedora. He then left his house and leapt into the air, heading into Gotham City to begin his search for the missing children.

* * *

(**Streets of Gotham**)

Joe lands on an empty sidewalk and begins to walk down the street before entering a barbershop, smiling at a Caucasian man, who smiles right back at the large grey-skinned man, albeit nervously.

"Joe! Good to see you again!" The man said.

"You too, Malik. I need a favor." Joe said, cutting right to the point of his visit. "The homeless children that have gone missing. What do you know about that?"

Malik gulps as Joe asked that. A few weeks back, Malik was a criminal, but was 'visited' by Joe. Not wanting to suffer a beating, Malik surrendered to Joe and promised him that he'd reform and get his life straightened out; no more crime. Since then, Malik has kept an ear out for any suspicious activity. "Right. I heard about that. It's tragic. I, uh...might know a great deal about where the children are taken. I've heard from a few people that the scumbags that are taking these kids go to the Gotham Docks. They put the kids into containers, then sail them off to parts unknown to anyone. I don't know what happens to them after that, but it's gotta be something awful."

Joe is disgusted by this, but is more enraged at Malik for not going to the police about this. "You've known about what those scumbags have been doing this whole time?! Why didn't you go to the cops about this?!" Joe asks angrily as he clenches his fists.

"W-Well, I would've, I swear, Joe! But some of the GCPD are fully aware of those creeps. They turn a blind eye and ignore it. I didn't go to the cops because I was scared. For my safety as well as that of my kid." Malik says as he shows Joe a picture of him and his 8-year old daughter. "If I went to the cops, me and my kid would be in deep shit."

Joe sighs, completely understanding why Malik didn't go the the GCPD about any of this. "Calm down. I understand. You stayed silent to protect your kid. It's alright. Thanks for the information. I'll take care of these creeps." Joe said before exiting the barbershop and he headed off to be a hero, heading straight for the Gotham Docks.

* * *

(**Nighttime**)

Joe waits until night to make his move. As he wore dark colors, he'd blend into the shadows and easily get to the children without putting them in danger.

Joe quietly sneaks around the docks for a few minutes until he spots 15 men armed with machine guns...loading several homeless children into a large blue container that was sitting on a cargo ship. Not wasting a second more, Joe runs in and kills all but one of the 15 men by beating them to death with his bare hands. He then grabs the last thug, who is quivering in fear at the sight of Joe. Instead of killing him, Joe pushes him against a light pole and pins him to it with a piece of metal..

"Listen up, you walking piece of garbage. I killed your friends, but I'm letting you live...so you can tell the cops the truth about what you've been doing with these homeless kids...or else! Get the picture?" Joe asked with a clenched fist, to which the thug whimpered in fear then repeatedly nodded his head, too frightened to even speak a syllable. "Good." Joe then pries open the cargo container and says to the children, "Come on, kids. Go to...wherever you were before you got snatched." The children nod and quickly run away. Joe then hears approaching police sirens and leaps away, leaving the thug tied to the light pole.

* * *

(**Joe's Smart House**)

**-10:23 P.M.-**

Joe lands in front of his fancy home and heads inside. He grabs a beer out of his fridge and sits on his couch in the living room before turning on the TV, which is playing a news report.

"Gotham has been shaken with another act of vigilante justice when several homeless children were found by the GCPD. The children claim that they were saved by a muscular grey man with remarkable strength. It's clear that they are referring to our vigilante Joe Fixit, also known to the public as 'The Grey Man'. It has also come to our attention that several officers of the GCPD knew about these abductions, but took no action in finding the children. As a result, these officers were unmasked for their crookedness and have been arrested, where they will be questioned on their morally questionable actions." The news woman says. Joe smirks at this, feeling really happy for saving those homeless children and that those crooked cops will get what they deserve. He then yawns as he looks at a digital clock, which reads that it is now 10:28 P.M. Joe takes his suit off and gets into his robe, preparing to go to bed, only to hear a knocking on his front door. Joe sighs in annoyance, as he wanted to go to sleep. He opens the door and much to his surprise, it's Lucy, who is wearing a blue dress that is revealing quite a lot of cleavage.

"Lucy?" Joe asked, genuinely surprised by her being on his doorstep.

"Hi, Mr. Fixit." Lucy says with a soft smile. "May I come in?"

Joe smiled slyly as he stood aside to let Lucy walk inside. Once she entered, he closed the door behind him. "What brings you here...at 10:00 at night?"

Lucy looks at him apologetically. She was aware of the time, and could sense that Joe was tired and probably impatient right now. "Sorry. I apologize for bothering you at this hour, but I came over to see how you're adjusting with your new smart house."

Joe lightly smiles after Lucy said that. "I've been adjusting just fine, babe." He said in a sly way. "But I get the feeling that there's something else on your mind." He said to Lucy, who was acting rather shy towards him, maybe a little more than usual. "So what is it, blondie?" He adds, crossing his arms against his chest as he waits for an answer.

After almost a full minute of stuttering and hesitating an answer, Lucy finally says, "Um...would you...Would you be interested in going on a...A date with me tomorrow, Mr. Fixit? I-I mean...If you're available, that is."

Joe slyly smiles at Lucy's question and walks up to her before saying, "I'm free tomorrow..." He said before suddenly pulling her to him, his hand pressed against the small of her back. "But why wait for that date?" He asked in a flirtatious manner before forcing a kiss on her. After a full minute of kissing her, he pulls away and says, "Let's have some fun." He then lifts Lucy into his arms and tosses her onto his bed. She gasps as she lands on her back and rushes to strip down to her underwear. Once in her undergarments, Joe lays over her and the two kiss one another hungrily, not even giving one another the chance to breathe. Joe then took off his robe and tore off Lucy's black undergarments and entered her, getting a loud scream from Lucy as he gently thrusted back and forth inside her, smiling as Lucy moans and groans with immense pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Unnnh!" Lucy moans as she arches her neck and wraps her arms around Joe's perfectly toned muscular body. "Harder..." She whispered mid-moan, prompting Joe to do just that: make love to her harder. "Ahhh!"

"You told me to go harder..." Joe teases as Lucy yelps in sexual pain. He then continues to thrust into her before kissing her on the lips, silencing her moaning. He then pulls his mouth away and sucks on her breasts, making Lucy moan even harder. This was overwhelming for her, but she was willing to go for as long as her body could take. Joe then pulled her to him and thrusted harder as she wrapped her legs around his body.

* * *

(**An Hour Later**)

Lucy lets out a loud "**AHHHHHH**" as Joe continued thrusting into her. She had finally given out and went limp in his arms and she giggled with satisfaction as she fell onto her back. Joe pulled out of her and then laid next to her, smiling with equal satisfaction. "Ohhhh...I can't believe we just did that..." Lucy breathes out.

Joe chuckles. "You seem like the type of girl that can handle...arduous activity..." He jokingly said, referencing how long the sex went on for.

Lucy giggled. "Ohhh...I think my legs are numb. Ooh! I think I'll have to spend the night here. I-Is that alright, Mr. Fixit?"

Joe looks at the gorgeous woman and smirks. "More than alright, baby." He then pulls her in for a passionate kiss, which she returns with equal passion, despite her great exhaustion.

* * *

(**The Next Night**)

Joe is in his suit, now prowling the streets of Gotham. He would've been on his date with Lucy right now like he planned...but the sex he had with her last night was so good that Lucy was too exhausted to even walk, let alone go on a date with him. As he walks along a random sidewalk, he overhears maniacal laughter and a car wildly driving down a road. Joe notices one of the occupants has red hair and is wielding a baseball bat and swinging it as the car speeds towards a beautiful blonde woman, who is running in terror and screaming for help. Joe leaps across the street and lands in front of the car, punching it, which sends it over an overpass. However, the red-haired boy managed to jump out of the car right before Joe punched it. However, while he survived, his friends in the car did not, as the car burst into flames, sealing their fate.

"My friends! This isn't over, Grey Man!" The kid, Jerome, yells out in anger, swearing revenge before running off.

Joe rolls his eyes at the kid's revenge claim before approaching the blond woman, who is leaning against a light pole and breathing heavily; she was running for a long time before Joe saved her. "You alright?" Joe asked as he stood a few feet away from the beautiful blonde.

The woman breathes heavily a bit more before looking at Joe and nods. "Yeah...Thank you for saving me. I thought I was a goner for a second."

"You're welcome." Joe said as he looked at the woman. "You got a name?"

"Barbara. Barbara Kean." She says. "And you're...Joe Fixit."

Joe nods his head. "Yep. Clearly you've seen the news." He remarked with a light smile.

Barbara chuckles. "Yeah. It's kinda hard to ignore the news when it's about a big grey guy with super strength, you know?" She asked jokingly, to which Joe nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose so, Barb." Joe remarked. "I suppose you wanna go home?"

"Yeah, but my apartment is on the other side of the city. It'd take forever to walk there." Barbara said.

Joe smirks and gives Barbara a pondering look. "I got an idea..."

Barbara gives Joe and unwary look. "What is it...?

Joe simply picks up Barbara and holds her in bridal style before leaping into the air, causing Barbara to scream in terror. Several leaps later, the two finally arrived at the front door of Barbara's large apartment, which she directed Joe to between jumps.

"Ugh! You could've warned me!" Barbara complains as Joe sets her on the ground.

"Yeah, I could've...but it's more fun to scare you." Joe jokingly replied with a smirk.

Barbara rolls her eyes at his joking statement before looking at him and saying, "Aside from the jump of surprise...thanks again for saving me."

Joe nodded and turned around to leave, only to see a police cruiser pull up...and Jim Gordon stepped out, his gun already pointed at Joe. "You again?" Joe said in annoyance at Jim's rather timely arrival.

"Get away from Barbara! Right now!" Jim yelled out.

"Jim, it's okay!" Barbara interjected in an attempt to lessen the situation.

"Barbara, get away from him! He's dangerous!" Jim said, not listening to Barbara.

"The only dangerous one is you if you're not careful with that gun, cop." Joe said, not taking Jim seriously, considering what happened the last time they met.

"Jim, stop! It's okay! He didn't hurt me, and he wasn't going to. He saved my life." Barbara said as she stepped towards Jim.

"That I did do." Joe said proudly as he crossed his arms.

"Jim, he's not dangerous. He saved me from some jerks. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him." Barbara adds, which seems to finally calm Jim down, at least enough for him to lower his gun.

"Really? Is that so?" Jim asked Joe, who looks back at the GCPD detective and nods. "Okay. Why should I believe that you didn't lay a hand on Barbara?" Jim asked as he holstered his gun.

"If I did touch her...you would know." Joe said slyly as he looks at Barbara and sneaks a wink at her, making her blush. "Now...if you don't mind...I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." Joe says as he walks past Jim. "Bye, Barb. See you soon." He said before leaping away.

"I'm still not used to him doing that..." Jim says to himself as he watches Joe leap away.

"Wow..." Barbara softly said in response to Joe's departure.

* * *

(**Author's Note**)

**Well, Joe Fixit has now met both Barbara Kean and Jerome Valeska. Wonder who he'll encounter next?**


End file.
